


Synthetic Hearts

by Chanzilla001



Series: Synthetic Hearts [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, but they are either not as important or are considered spoilers to the story, just in case you were wondering, only one will be shown in this story, or at least a ton of it, there are also fight scenes but there is no gore, there are more characters - Freeform, there will be pairings later in the series, this is also the first part in a trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanzilla001/pseuds/Chanzilla001
Summary: In another universe, it is the year 20XX and the world has entered into a new age of robotics. People have created Synthetic Hearts, robots who help their human partners in their daily lives. The most unique trait of Synthetic Hearts is to fuse with their human friends to become Synthetic Masters, organic-machine hybrids who hold unbelievable powers. Everything is in harmony until someone threatens to destroy both man and machine. Now Freddy Fazbear, a Synthetic Master, and his gang have to stop this menace.





	1. Prologue - The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm Chanzilla, but you can call me Chan or Rocky. I present to you my first post on this site. I'm writing this as a side project to RockRemix, but I will try to update it whenever I have time. Anyway, let me talk about the history of this series. Synthetic Hearts was originally supposed to be an adaption of FNAF to FNAF 3. However, I lost interest in the project and moved on to other thing. Soon FNAF 4 and FNAF World came out. In the meanwhile, I got interested in Mega Man and wrote Mega Man RockRemix. I published it, and I'm still working on it. Some time after Sister Location's release, I got interested in this franchise again, and I heavily revised Synthetic Hearts. This revised version is much different and up-to-date with the FNAF lore. The main inspirations for this revised version are the subseries inside the Mega Man franchise with a very small bit of Pokémon. Now with that out of the way, let's get on with the show and don't be afraid to review!
> 
> FNAF is copyrighted by Scott Cawthon

**Synthetic Hearts**

**Prologue – The Very Beginning**

In another universe, it is the year 20XX. Humans have created Synthetic Hearts, robotic creatures who work alongside the humans. The main trait of Synthetic Hearts, however, is the ability to fuse with their human partners to help them with their task. The fusion between human and their Synthetic Heart are called Synthetic Masters. The two species coexist peacefully. However, rogue people and Synthetic Hearts cause chaos to the daily lives of the innocent. Due to this, some Synthetic Masters form groups and use their new powers from their Synthetic Hearts to fight these forces. This is the story about a legendary Synthetic Master and his friends against the greatest threat.

 

 

A fifteen year old boy stared at himself in the mirror. He brushed his brown hair. His tan skin glowed with radiance. His freckles were scattered around his cheeks like dust on a glass surface. His left blue eye danced like a body of water. His right eye lacked any iris, but there was a small, black pupil. A large scar ran across that eye. His pearly white teeth gleamed with confidence, but the same couldn't be the same with his humble smile. He scratched the back of his neck before he fixed the collar of his black vest. Underneath the boy's vest was a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black gloves protected his hands. He wore a black cap and on it was a blue emblem showing a bear with a top hat. Its eyes were a slash mark and a crescent moon.

"Rrrraaawwr!" something roared in a rather cute fashion.

Running through the open door was a brown bear with a tan muzzle. The creature was somewhat plush-like in appearance, but it stood on two legs. Its paws had four fingers and three toes like a cartoon animal. It wore a black bow tie and a black top hat. On its chest we're black buttons. On its hat was the bear emblem Mike had on his cap. Its blue eyes looked at the boy.

"Morning, Fazzie! The boy smiled and picked up the bear.

Fazzie smiled at his master and let out a happy cry as his tail wagged. The boy placed Fazzie on one of his shoulders. He sat comfortably on the boy's shoulders and looked into the mirror. Mike took off his cap, revealing his messy hair. His eyes grew as heavy as the pouring rain.

As they stared at themselves, Fazzie asked, "Shouldn't we get going, Mike?"

His pupil shrunk as his eyes grew bigger. Shortly afterwards, they returned to their normal state. Mike chuckled nervously as his partner. Fazzie glared at his human friend unassumingly.

"Sorry, pal. I was just thinking of something."

"What are thinking about?"

Mike remained silent. His appearance was similar to his dad's. His father taught him to work and machines. Mike improved on his skill in his own time, yet his improvements now were reminiscent of his dad's skills. His fingers ran down his scar. It was when he looked at his hands that he turned to Fazzie. He placed his hat back on and his eyes turned bright like the sun.

"Nothing important," he finally answered with his lie hidden in between his words.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you heading to school now?"

"Oh yeah!"

Mike dashed from his room and down the stair. Fazzie, on the other hand, slide on the stair railings. Just as Mike stepped off of the last stair, Fazzie flew off of the railing and landed perfectly on Mike's right shoulder. The plush-like bear sat down and gave him a thumbs-up. A grin plastered on his face, Mike nodded and headed to the kitchen. Mike quickly grabbed a breakfast bar as Fazzie grabbed a pink slip with a check on it. With that out of the way, Mike rushed to the front door. Before he opened the door, he grabbed his backpack right beside it and a put on a pair of shoes with some kind of strange skates on the soles. Now they were all set and the two left without a trace. 

 

* * *

 

  
The streets were usually busy, but the streets are quiet during this time. The light post along the roads shined through the darkness of the morning. On the end of one of these streets was a light post where four kids stood under as if they were waiting for something. One of the kids had black hair in a pompadour and dark brown eyes. He wore a purple jacket with a white fur collar. His underneath it had a shirt with music notes on it. He wore a silver, heart-shaped locket. A black, fingerless glove protected his right hand with an emblem of a purple bunny on it. The emblem's eyes were of a music note and a lightning bolt. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his ripped, black jeans. The rollerblades attached to his purple shoes created a sound that echoed throughout the morning. Sit on his left shoulder was an indigo plush-like bunny with a red bowtie around his neck and lavender accents. His left hand had the bunny emblem on it. His red eyes stared worriedly at his companion.

"Is something wrong, Jeremy?"

"Nothing is wrong, Darko. It's just that Mike is taking so long. He's usually the first one here. I'm sick of waiting for him."

"Jeremy, he probably had to do something for his dad." Jeremy turned around and looked at a girl.

The girl had short, blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Her shirt was a plain yellow. She wore a white bandanna wrapped around her neck with an emblem of a chicken's head on it. Its eyes were in the shape of a pizza missing a slice and a flame. She also wore a gold, heart-shaped locket underneath her bandanna. One of her hands was inside the pocket of her knee length blue jeans. Her yellow sneakers stood stone still on the ground. Standing next to her was a yellow plush-like chicken. It wore a white bandanna wrapped around its neck with the chicken emblem right in the center of it. It purple eyes were in right in Jeremy and Darko's direction.

"Maybe Mike and Fazzie overslept," the chicken suggested.

Darko and her chuckled at the thought. The girl was attempted to chuckle along the robots, but Jeremy was not in the mood.

"Very funny. I not in the mood for jokes from Helen, Charlotte."

"C'mon, no need to be such a grouch, Jem," Charlotte called Jeremy by her affectionate nickname for him. She picked up Helen and held her.

"I'm not sure why you two are so concern for Mike. He's late, nothing more." The two kids and their Synthetic Hearts turned their heads.

Leaning on the post was a tall, lean kid with red hair. His green eye turned to them, piercing the night-like sky as it moved. An eye patch covered his right eye. On it was an emblem of a red fox's head with its own patch on its right eye and a water droplet. He wore a tattered black coat. A red and white shirt with large rips across the chest was underneath his coat. Peeking through the rips were bandages wrapped around his chest. He wore brown pants and black boots. On one of his sides was a red plush-like fox. He had a yellow eye and a hook for a right hand. His other hand was silver with black joints. He wore brown pants. His legs and feet were silver with black joints. He wore an eyepatch like his human ally with the fox emblem on it.

"Don't say that! He's our friend, Jesse," his little brother on his other side stated.

"Can it, Sammy! It's his own fault that he's late! He snarled, which caused Sammy to shake a little.

"Yaarrr, matey Jesse! Be gentler to yer brother. He's the only one you have."

"This isn't anything involving you, Roger."

Sammy had curly blonde hair and green eyes like his older brother. Freckles rested on his cheeks. A purple bandanna was wrapped around his head and left eye. On it was an emblem of a yellow bear with one white pupil. He wore a yellow jacket that was zipped all the way up. His sleeves covered most of his hands. He wore black jeans and yellow sneakers. Compared to the rest of his friends, he was the shortest. Next to him was a golden plush-like bear with brown ears. He had greenish-teal eyes. He wore a purple top hat and a purple bow tie. He had black buttons on his chest. The pupil of his left eye was in the shape of the emblem.

"Sammy, it's okay. I'm right here. Please don't be scared anymore."

"I'm not scare, Goldie. Not anymore anyway." Goldie smiled at this.

Suddenly footstep filled the group's ears. The gang spotted a mysterious figure walking through the fog, towards them. They stopped talking and got in a battle pose. Their Synthetic Hearts also got in their battle poses. Sammy was shaking, but his brother came closer to him as if he was trying to protect him.

"What are you guys doing? It's just Fazzie and I," Mike called out to his friends.

He walked closer until his body was visible and out of the fog, in front of his friends. His friends walked up to him. The Synthetic Hearts met up with each other.

"What took you so long?" Jeremy asked.

"Sorry about that. I just got lost in thought as I was getting ready. Besides, we're still early for school."

"That's why you held us up? That's a pathetic excuse. You're lucky that we're friends or else you I wouldn't be so forgiving," Jesse growled.

"Don't be so harsh! It's not his fault he's often thinks so deeply. It's a good thing too. Just look at all the plans he made for battles or his school projects," Charlie scold at Jesse.

"Um guys, did you bring your permission slip for the field trip?" Sammy asked.

Everyone pulled out a pink slip with a check on it. Once they all checked, they hid it away so it wouldn't get lost. Mike walked a few steps ahead of them. He pointed his head then had it back in its normal position. The gang followed him. Little did they know that this was the day their lives would change forever.

 

* * *

  
It few hours later after they got to school. They were almost to their destination. While almost everyone in the gang talked to each other or other friends, Mike quietly sat in his seat, messing around with his hat. Fazzie looked at Mike. His ears flattened as his black eyelids dropped a little. Before he could say anything to him, the bus came to a complete halt. While everyone waited for the bus driver to open the doors, Mike placed his hat back on his head. When the doors swung open, everyone rushed out of the door and into the bright noon sky. The gang got together as the teacher, Mr. Fan, made everyone organized. In straight lines, they walked towards a large factory.

"I can't believe this," Mike signed.

"You can't believe you're here again?" Jeremy asked.

"Kind of. I'm mainly referring to us actually going a field trip. We never go on these anymore," Mike answered.

"I haven't thought about it but now that you mentioned it, you're right. The only field trip we had so far was the graduation party last year when we were freshman," Charlotte added.

Everyone grew quick as they stood close to the front doors of the factory. Mike looked up at the letters on building. In purple words, they spelled out Afton Robotics Incorporated. He pulled his hat down, a shadow now covered his eyes. As the door opened up, the teacher and students walking into the building. The first thing everyone saw was a man wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, brown gloves, and a pair of google. His red hair and green eyes gave away his identity.

"Hello, I'm Henry Silver. I'll be your tour guide today for your trip at Afton Robotics Incorporated. Before we get started, do any of you know the factory's main purpose?"

No one raised their hand. Looking around him, Mike reluctantly raised his hand. He hoped other people would raise their hands if he raised his first. This turned out to not be the case. With no one else wanting to answer the question, Henry picked Mike.

"Yes, Michael?" Mike's hand fell to his side.

"The purpose of Afton Robotics Incorporated is to produce Synthetic Hearts to benefit mankind. They also product applications for them, create Fighter Coins that give a Synthetic Master powers beyond their natural move set, and study viruses infecting Synthetic Hearts."

"Very good, Michael. Would anyone anyone like to tell me what a Synthetic Heart is?"

"I would, Father." Jesse raised his hand before dropping his hand.

"Go on ahead."

"Synthetic Hearts are robotic creatures that help us in our normal lives. In return, we helped them. This, in turn, sparked a everlasting friendship between us. This also allows us to fuse with them to become something stronger and faster. They mostly are based on animal, but there have been some human-based and object-based Synthetic Hearts. Most people have generic Synthetic Hearts, but a few have custom ones like how I have Roger." Jesse petted Roger's head.

"You're absolutely correct, Jesse. When Mr. Afton was in college, he and his friend, Scott Fitzgerald, created two robots, a golden panda and a golden hare. These were prototype of current Synthetic Hearts. When they got out of college and started our families, Mr. Afton and Mr. Fitzgerald called me in to help them created four more robots. Those four were the first of the current Synthetic Hearts. I think you should know what these Synthetic Hearts are."

Everyone already knew what Synthetic Hearts he was talking about as they stared at Mike and his friends. The gang remained their cool, even if thousands stared at them. Noticing this, Henry clapped his loudly to get their attention. Everyone then turned to face their tour guide.

"We can now begin our tour. Please follow me." So the tour began.

 

  
Many hours passed as they went into each part of the facility. From the place where parts are shipped and stored, the designing room, the floor where the Synthetic Hearts were built from humans and industrial robots on assembly lines, and the testing rooms. There were so many rooms for different functions to name them all, but the students seen it all. They were heading back to the exit now. All seemed normal, until something metallic dropped. Henry held his arms back, stopping the teenagers from walking any closer. What dropped was a pipe. Looking up, everyone saw two blurry figures, one was tall and the other one was small. A bright light enveloped them. When the light disappeared, there was one figure and it seemed strange.

"It's a thief and his Synthetic Heart! I'll call 911 and inform Mr. Afton."

Before he could call anyone, Mike grabbed his wrist. Henry's eyes moved to meet the boy's. Pride and mischief twinkled in his eyes. The same twinkled was in Fazzie's eyes. The gang gave Henry a similar look.

"We'll take care of it, Mr. Silver. We can promise you that."

"Are you sure? It's dangerous for you to meddle with these kinds of things."

"Don't worry. We have deal with these kinds of things before. Fazzie, Synthetic Cross Fuse!"

Fazzie jumped towards Mike and dissolved into a blue light. It entered his chest and thus began the transformation. Surrounded in a blue, Mike changed into something more beastly. The light vanished into thin air as the transformation was complete. What was once Mike was now someone different. The creature resemble a grizzly bear with brown fur, a tan muzzle, and tan fur inside his ears. His left eye looked identical to Mike's left eye, but his right eye had a black sclera and a white pupil. In the front of his black top hat was the emblem Mike had on his cap. A white and silver gorget with a black bow tie protected his neck. Brown armor protected most of his body. His brown and tan chest plate contained two black buttons. Underneath his armor was a black suit. His right shoulder guard was brown. Silver wrist guards and two claws were a part of the armor on his right forearm. His right hand was a silver metal hand with silver joints. His left shoulder and right arm, on the other hand, was much bigger and longer than his right side. It was completely covered by red and silver armor. His left hand had long, razor sharp claws. His new feet stretched out as his claws glistened. His eyes focused on where the thief was last sighted.

"Synthetic Master, Freddy Fazbear, on the stage!" He jumped up onto the pipes and ceiling rails.

Jeremy, Charlotte, and Jesse joined Freddy as they Synthetic Cross Fused with their partners. They were surrounded by a light based on the color of their respective Synthetic Hearts. The first one to turn into a Synthetic Master was Jeremy, but he now looked completely different. He had the appearance of an anthropomorphic bunny with muted indigo fur, a lavender muzzle, and lavender fur inside of his long ears. His eyes were red like precious rubies. A black bandanna covered his head. Indigo armor covered his body with the chest plate resembling a jacket or vest. Like Freddy, he wore a black suit underneath his armor. Strapped to his back was a red electric guitar. He wore a silver gorget with a red bow tie guarding his neck. He wore black spiked bracelets on his left wrist and arm. His left hand was covered by a red glove. His right arm was silver and and his right hand was black with his purple emblem on it. His fingers on that hand were silver. They suddenly went inside his hand and out came two large silver pins. His right hand was now a NEMA connector power plug. Electricity took form of a rabbit tail. He stretched out the toes of his paws and then rolled on his improved rollerblades. Sparks were left in his trail as he spun.

When an orb of electricity formed between the pins, the robotic bunny jumped and skated on the rails in Freddy's path as he shouted, "Synthetic Master, Bonnie, ready to rock and roll!"

Even though she was still transforming, Charlotte kept her eyes on Bonnie. As he grew further away, the light slowly vanished into thin air. When it was complete, the light was gone without a trace and left in its place was an anthropomorphic chicken. It's feathers were yellow, and its eyes were like a pair of amethyst. She had a small comb, but it was made out of flames. Her orange beak reflected the sun's light. Her bandanna now had small purple, blue, and yellow triangles. Her yellow emblem was in the center. Yellow armor protected her body and chest plate resembled a chef's double-breasted jacket. Like her two friends, she wore a black suit underneath. On her back was some kind of backpack-like device. Brown gloves protected her hands. On her left forearm was a cooking thermometer. A long core from her backpack was connected to her left forearm. Her left hand went inside her forearm, becoming some kind of buster cannon. She stretched out her orange talons.

"Synthetic Master, Chica, prepared to dish out some pain! Let's eat!" She followed Freddy and Bonnie's tracks.

As soon she disappeared from anyone's eyesight, the light covering Jesse faded. Now taking his place was an anthropomorphic fox with crimson fur, a coral pink muzzle, and coral pink fur inside his ears. His whiskers were long and ratty. He had a patch of fur on his chin that looked like a goatee. His eye patch had his emblem on it. His teeth were now fangs and some of them were gold. He wore a silver gorget protecting his neck. Crimson armor covered his body, and his chest plate resembled a tattered coat. At the center of the chest plate were three scars. He wore a black suit underneath his armor like his three friends. The coral pink wrist guards resembled cuffs of a pirate's coat. A silver hook replaced his right hand while his left hand was now silver with black joints. The upper half of his legs were covered by brown armor. The lower half of his legs and his were silver with black joints. His dagger claws on his paws gleamed as his tail flickered. His ember eyes looked down at his father.

"Synthetic Master, Foxy, ready to make my enemies walk the plank. This captain isn't going down without a fight." He nodded to Henry before leaping onto the platforms with friends.

Sammy and Goldie watched his brother too. As he prepared to transform, his father walked up to him.

"What are you doing, Samuel?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to help my brother and my friends," Sammy declared.

"Do you remember what happened last time you try to help them?" Concern filled his voice.

"I grew too emotional and started to feel cowardice. I froze right on spot. If it wasn't for Jesse, I would be seriously injured or not here at all."

"Yeah. I was so worried for you. I don't want to lose you or your brother."

"Why do you let him fight?"

"Scott knows how to take care of himself on the battlefield. You are still learning."

Sammy looked down, staring at the ground. Goldie tried to pet his head. But he realized it might not be the best. As Sammy dragged himself away, Henry locked his eyes on his son. A let out a sigh. Suddenly a light bulb shined in his head.

"Samuel, come back. I have a way you can help your friends."

Goldie rushed straight to Henry. Sammy's ears perked up as his father called him over. He walked towards. He finally meet his father's eyes when he was close enough. Bending down, he whispered out his plan. As he whispered, Sammy couldn't help but smile. When he finished telling Sammy his plan and got back up, he saw his son grinning ear to ear. It was enough to make him happy on the inside and out.

 

  
The thief ran as fast as his legs could take him. His Synthetic Heart clung onto his shoulders as they raced on the building's rails. The thief, with nothing to stop him, let out a chuckle and muttered something under his breath. As he continued to celebrate his victory, sparks headed towards him. Opening his eyes, he could see the trail now. He jumped onto another rail. Sweat beamed down his face as he saw the electricity speeding along the rail he was previously on and vanish without a trance. He turned around and saw the source of the spark. It was none other than Bonnie. Bonnie's plug hand formed another orb of electricity and threw it into the rail the thief was on. He jumped onto the rail he was first on. The rail was also the one with Bonnie on it, but didn't he seemed to mind the bunny now. Bonnie's hand turned back to normal. Trying a new tactic, he grabbed his red guitar and started to play it. It baffled the thief and he laughed. Too bad he would regret it. As he continued to play it, sparks formed. When he pulled off his grand finale, trails of electricity raced across each rail. With nowhere to go, the thief took the pain of the electrical attack. Bonnie, the whole time, smirked with pride, but that disappeared as the thief turned out to be in rather good condition and went along his way.

"Have this, you little brat!"

From his pocket, the thief took out a knife and threw it at Bonnie's left shoulder. He let a painful cry and turned to glance at his wound. What Bonnie didn't know was that the thief was fusing with his Synthetic Heart. When Bonnie turned around to face his opponent, wood logs flew toward him and smacked him one by one. His eyes now met with some strange beaver-like monster. His body was shaped a bit like a barrel. His arms and legs also resembled barrels, but they still had a humanoid structure. All over body were a bunch of running gears. The top of his head contained nothing but gears. Around his head was a dark brown trim with silver rivets on it. The monster chuckled even more.

"Synthetic Master, Auto Chipper, ready to cut wood and little brats down!"

From his mouth, he sent out more logs straight at Bonnie. Being prepared this time, Bonnie unleashed three thunder bolts from his finger tip. The top and bottom bolts dashed onto the pipes and rails. The middle bolt headed right to Auto Chipper. He took the hit, then he soon ran towards Bonnie. He slashed the bunny's chest with his silver claws. He yelped and held his chest with one hand. Auto Chipper jumped to the pipes and was about to make his finishing blow. A fireball landed on his arm, catching him by surprise. He waved his arm around like an idiot. When he was able to extinguish the flame, he meet the fierce eyes of Chica. She ran on the pipe he was on.

"Nobody hurts Bonnie, especially not creeps like you! You'll pay for this." She let another fireball from her buster.

Auto Chipper used one of his logs as some kind of shield. Fire started to engulf the log. Before the fire could reach him, he threw it at Chica. She barely was able to catch it with her flame-proof beak. She crushed it as if it was a simple seed or nut. She slammed his buster onto the pipe and let out a wave of fire. He jumped onto another pipe and threw a log at her. His hit was successful as she squealed. As the thief prepared his next attacked, a cupcake formed in her other hand. She threw it to Bonnie. He caught it and ate it. With each bite, he gained a bit of his strength back. With the last bite, he felt almost good as new even if he still felt some pain. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright! I'm back to electrify your world. Let's rock! Ready Chica?"

"I'm always ready!"

Between his hands, an orb of electricity formed. Chica charged the shot of her buster cannon. Soon they released each of their attacks at full power. Bonnie's thunderbolt and Chica's flamethrower dashed right towards to Auto Chipper. The smoke from collision made it hard to tell the outcome. Stepping out of the smoke was Auto Chipper who took some damage. The rest of the damage was taken by his destroyed shield. He took some gears from his body and threw them at the two. Both of them took the hits, but neither one of them cried out. He jumped to bunny's rail and smacked Bonnie with his tail. He was pushed back, tumbled along the rail, and landed on his stomach.

"No!" Chica screamed.

She jumped down with a cooking knife in her free hand. She landed on his back and stabbed the beaver monster. He growled and picked the chicken up. He threw him against the pipe she was once on. Her back landed first onto the rail. Auto Chipper walked towards her. As the scene played out, ember eyes watched the whole thing. Bonnie was the only one to see it.

"I should kill you first." He pulled the knife from his back and was about to stabbed her.

With all of his strength, Bonnie dragged his body towards Auto Chipper and grabbed his leg. He looked down and shook his leg. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Bonnie to release from his grip.

"You purple pest!" He decided to stab Bonnie instead.

Before the blade could sink into his skin, Bonnie shouted, "Now is your chance, Foxy!"

"What?" Chica and Auto Chipper questioned.

Out of the shadows, Foxy slashed Auto Chipper with his hook. Foxy's feet landed on a rail below them.

"This one is persistent. I'll make short work of him!"

"We'll see about that!" Auto Chipper leaped down to the rail Foxy was on.

Foxy wasted no time as he created a sword made out of water and slashed Auto Chipper again. With another successful hit, Foxy backed away and went in for yet another slash. As the sword's tip was about to touch him, Auto Chipper grabbed the sword's blade and pulled it closer to him. When Foxy was close enough to him, Auto Chipper punched him. Foxy's sword broke into water droplets as he was on the ground.

"You're a bit of a challenge. I like that! Too bad I'll be the one to rip you apart!" Foxy declared.

Foxy was pushed back a bit, but he quickly regained his balance and charged towards Auto Chipper. Foxy delivered a uppercut with his left hand. Auto Chipper responded with a hard slap from his tail. Foxy fell, but he soon got on his feet. His hand went inside his armor. He aimed his forearm at the beaver creature. Foxy shot out something. It landed on Auto Chipper. Beeping rang in his ear. He knew exactly what Foxy threw, a bomb. It went off and caused some damage to him. Foxy snickered and grinned, but his face regained a neutral expression as he prepared his next attack. His hand came out of his armor and a ball of water formed in it. When it got big enough, he threw it at Auto Chipper like a kid throwing a water balloon. Auto Chipper shook the water off and was about to dash towards the fox. He never got a chance to strike back as a stream of fire and electricity hit him. He fell on one knee and looked at the two who attacked him. He grabbed two gears and threw them at the two.

"Stay down, you rats!" He screamed at Bonnie and Chica.

Foxy had put up a shield made out of water droplets. He released them from their orbit, flying towards the walking barrel. Auto Chipper put up his own shield. With his log absorbing the droplets, Auto Chipper grabbed a large gear and threw it at the pirate. It slashed his chest and caused Foxy to howl. Auto Chipper ran towards him. He swiftly kicked Foxy down. Each hit was harder than the last one. Foxy, in response, stabbed one of his toes with his hook. Auto Chipper screamed. With breathing room, Foxy's shoulder pads opened up, revealing missiles. Before anyone could blink, the missiles launched right in Auto Chipper's direction. Some missiles were able to make a shot on him while others were dodged by Auto Chipper, missing their mark. Foxy soon jumped and clung onto the ceiling. Foxy created another sword and charged towards him as he dropped from the ceiling. Auto Chipper dodged his assault. Auto Chipper spat out logs. Each of hit grew more painful than the last as they smacked Foxy. Foxy dropped onto his knees with the last hit. Auto Chipper walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"This is last thing you'll ever see!" Auto Chipper smirked.

Before he could squeeze the pirate's neck, breathing caused chills down the beaver's spine. He turned around and saw the leader of the group, Freddy. He had a scowl on his face and anger in his eyes. Auto Chipper froze in place.

"If you stop hurting my friends and give back whatever you stole, I'll let you go. If you don't, I'll be forced to fight you. What will it be?" Freddy asked.

Auto Chipper's whole body shook. His finger were hesitant as he grabbed for something. He grabbed out the plans and held them. With his other hand, he quickly grabbed something out. Before Freddy could even blink, he was met with a sharp gear on his chest. Freddy roared and placed his hand on his wound. His eyes seem to burn like fire. His remove his hand from his wound and pointed at the beaver-like master.

"I gave you a chance, but I guess you want to do it the hard way."

Freddy aimed his left hand at Auto Chipper and shot out two energy beams at Auto Chipper. The thief laughed until the energy beams hit him. He bit on his lip to not let any cries come out. He threw one of his logs in return. As it was almost touching his face, Freddy grabbed the log with his left hand. It broke into a million pieces when he clutched the wood. As Auto Chipper froze in shock, Freddy grabbed three coins from his hat and placed some in a open space in his left arm like an arcade machine.

"Electroblade Arm, Ice Crawler, and Twin Soul activate!"

His left hand turned into a large sword covered in electricity. His right hand turned into a buster cannon and shot out blocks of ice that crawled along the floor. They froze Auto Chipper's feet to the ground. The thief struggled to break the ice. As he tried to free himself, Freddy created a rainbow clone of himself. Before Auto Chipper could blink, Freddy and his clone charged straight at him. They gashed and shocked the thievish master. Auto Chipper screamed in a pitch that could cause an earthquake. He closed his mouth after Freddy took out the sword. As Freddy's hands turned back to normal and his clone vanished, Auto Chipper snarled at the bear and slashed him with his claws. Freddy dropped on one knee.

"How does that feel, punk?"

"Barely anything!" he answered.

He stood up and posed into a battle stance. His claws of his left hand turned into a light red color. He dashed towards Auto Chipper and slashed him a few times. While Auto Chipper tried to get a grip of himself, Freddy's claws regained their normal color. He simply stared at his surroundings as Auto Chipper got up and stood ready for Freddy's next move. Out from his left arm popped out multiple boomerangs shaped like crescent moon. The shots completely missed Auto Chipper. They continued to fly along.

"That was completely pathetic, you're pathetic! I'll show you real power, little boy!"

"Are you going to keep calling me by all the insults that are variations of kid or punk? It's getting ready old."

Freddy pulled his hat down, covering his eyes. He flashed a small grin. He chuckled at his opponent. Auto Chipper's hands shook out of frustration and confusion. He held his arms out and charged directly at the bear, attempting to strangle him. Before he could reach for the bear's neck, something struck his back. He stopped in his tracks and almost collapsed. Freddy walked up to Auto Chipper and pulled out the objects that damaged him, his boomerangs.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut and not let your ego get to you. You wouldn't know what would hit you then," Freddy stated.

Auto Chipper fumed with rage as he produced foam from his mouth and his eyes became bloodshot. He snapped his jaws at Freddy and snarled at him. Before Freddy could blink, Auto Chipper created a ball made out of vines and thorn. He threw it at at Freddy, causing his to scream in an inhuman pitch. He fell down.

"I'm sick of dealing with you and your circus of freaks. It's time for me to scramble! If I meet you or your friends again, I promised to eliminate you all for good," Auto Chipper roared.

Auto Chipper ran as fast as he could. He jumped from rail to rail and pipe to pipe. He wanted to get far away from Freddy and his friends as soon as possible. He raced on ahead until he felt a strange change in the environment. He looked around to see what was different, but everything appeared to be the same as before. As he turned around, a pair of claws snatched his neck. He screamed when he saw what grabbed him. It was some kind of bear equipped with gold and brown armor. He lacked any buttons and a huge mechanical arms, but he had purple spiked bracelets on each wrist. What he had was a pitch black right eye and brown ears. He took off the bandanna covering his eye, revealing another black eye. As soon as a white iris in the shape of his emblem appear, Auto Chipper felt like a million arrows struck through his body. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that this "Golden Freddy" looked more like a qinling panda. The gold bear stares down at him.

"Who are you?" Those words were the only thing Auto Chipper could say.

"I thought you would know. It's me, Fredbear," he responded.

Auto Chipper gulped when he hears that name. His body froze and chills ran up his spine. His hand began to sweat. His eyes shrunk. Even his breathing changed.

"I guess you have heard of me. I will admit that I'm not as good as Freddy or the other, but I will not show any mercy towards anyone who hurts my brother or friends."

What looked like a black hole appeared underneath Fredbear's feet. Auto Chipper noticed Fredbear seemed to be getting shorter and shorter by each second. That was when he realized that the black hole was sucking both of them inside. He nearly screamed when he saw his legs touching the boundaries of the hole. It soon drew his whole body inside. Before could cry for help, his face no longer saw reality. An empty void laid in front of his eyes. Fredbear pulled him by the wrist, taking him somewhere. Soon another hole appeared above Fredbear's head and tugged them up. Before he knew it, Auto Chipper was back on the surface, but the black hole remained underneath his feet. He felt Fredbear's hands holding him down. He scuffled with the pair of hands. As he tried to break free, he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw the four masters he thought he escaped from. Their eyes were pitch black with glowing irises. Freddy's left iris was red, Bonnie's irises were blue, Chica's irises were orange, and Foxy's irises were silver.

"I thought I defeated you three!"

"You thought wrong, lumberjack. Are you guys ready? My electric pulses tell me that I am."

"I sure am. He makes my blood boil!"

"I'll show him to never mess with me or my little brother. It's time for him to meet Davy Jones"

"Let's give him a good show! Now!" Freddy grabbed three coins from his hat.

Bonnie's right hand turned into a plug and struck the ground. His body gave off sparks as a orb formed in between the pins. He threw the orb in the air. The orb broke and thunderbolts rained down on Auto Chipper. Chica's body caught on fire as her buster charged up while her other hand changed into a buster. She let out a stream of fire from both buster. Water surrounded Foxy. Light brown light came from Freddy. He sent out his boomerang, but they didn't aim for Auto Chipper. They created an orbiting shield around the bear. His left hand changed into a drill, and he placed his coins in the slot.

"Thunder Boost, Flare Boost, and Aqua Boost activate!" he roared.

An aura of fire, water, and electricity coated his drill. He darted at Auto Chipper at an incredible speed. Foxy jumped and dashed in the air. Water covered him from head to toe in a furious attack. Both Freddy and Foxy struck Auto Chipper at the same time as Bonnie and Chica continued their assault. Auto Chipper screamed in a way that could make someone's ears bleed. They stopped their attacks when the screaming stop and the beaver dropped to the floor. They walked up towards him. Fredbear came out of the black hole and went to Foxy's side. They all defused, and the Synthetic Hearts stood very close to their own partner. Mike's smile faded away as Auto Chipper laid as still as stone. He placed one hand on his chest and placed another on his own. Suddenly Auto Chipper breathed again and unfused. Mike quickly grabbed the plans before he took his hand off. The thief opened his grey eyes and glared at the kids.

He grabbed Mike's collar and screamed "You little-"

"Stop right there!" Henry, Mr. Fan, and few policemen warned.

The thief let go of Mike and grabbed his beaver-like Synthetic Heart. He held it up with a twisted smile on his face. He laughed without any humanity. Purple foam once again formed from his mouth. His eyes turned red again.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" He shouted before laughing again.

Before he could harm anyone, a figure stepped in front of Henry and the policemen. It was a man with a right blue eye and brown hair. His sideburns were wild and there was black underneath his eyes. He was a bit husky, but he also had enough muscles to take on anyone. He wore a white shirt, purple tie, purple business suit, and black shoes. His most defining feature was a large scar across his left eye that caused his eye to to lack an iris and only leave a small pupil. He looked like a lot like a adult version of Mike. He looked down at thief and signed. His cold, heartless scowl was enough to bring the thief back to his senses. He grabbed the collar of the thief's jacket and pulled him closer to his face.

"If you dare lay one finger on my boy and his friends again, I'll wouldn't be so merciful next time. If you try to escape, I'll hunt you down and take care of you myself." He snarled and dropped the thief.

The thief hands grew sweaty as sweat crawled down his face and his breath sped up. He gulped and placed his Synthetic Heart on his shoulder. He raised his hands high in the air. The policemen immediately cuffed his wrists and walked him out of the building. Mr. Fan called for his five students to return with their other classmates.

As they walked towards Mr. Fan, the man in purple sternly called out, "Michael Schmidt Afton, I want to see you at once in my office."

 

  
Mike fiddled with his fingers as Fazzie played with a toy microphone. The man, after checking the building for any damages, sat down in a black leather chair. His eyes stared down at Mike. Mike tapped his foot on the ground. He glanced at Fazzie before looking right back at the man. He took a deep breath in before he spoke.

"I wanted to stop him so you wouldn't worry about the plans. I couldn't just watch him steal it and I had to do something about. Sorry, William."

William placed his hands the boy's shoulders. His normally callous eyes became warm and tender. A smile escaped from his lips.

"I'm not mad at all. I'm just worried about you, Michael. If I were to lose you, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. When you're older, you'll understand. Also, I told a few times already that you don't need to call me by name. Just call me Dad."

Mike gazed into his father's eyes. His blank face grew as radiant as the sun on a hot summer day. He stood up and pushed his chair back. Fazzie noticed this and moved to his partner's side. Before he could turn the doorknob, William got up from his chair.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. Why did you ask?"

"Why don't you stay here for tonight? It's best to not go out at night, especially not today. Besides, I have something to show you tomorrow. It will change robotics and the way we humans live! C'mon, you need your rest. I have another bed in my supply closet."

William opened the closet door. Mike and Fazzie walked into a room with two beds, shelves containing robot parts and various tools, a nightstand, a dresser, and a hanging lamp. While Mike placed his Fighter Coins in a safe place, William changed into his nightwear, undid his bed, and hopped into it. Mike did the same after he found a red treasure chest and a key. Fazzie soon jumped onto the bed and slept close to Mike's side. He soon fell asleep with excitement of tomorrow traveling across his body.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Underground Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where the story really picks up. While the prologue was the set up/tutorial chapter, this introduces a lot of things important to the story. That doesn't mean everything will be revealed and there are still secrets no one will figure out yet. I also replayed FNAF World, so expect more FNAF World related things like characters and mechanics. I also got a physical copy of the Silver Eyes, so it would be easier for me reference it. The last thing I want say is that Mike's right eye looks like Wolf O' Donnell's eye from Star Fox 2 (but more creepy with a longer scar to boot) just in cause you guys were wondering. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!
> 
> FNAF is copyrighted by Scott Cawthon

**Synthetic Hearts**

**Chapter One: The Underground Lab**

The morning sun kissed the blue, cloudless sky. Light creeped underneath the door and touched Mike’s closed eyes. He sat up and opened them. He rubbed them to clear his vision, only to see his father and Fazzie wide awake. They were already ready to go. Mike yanked his body out of bed and got himself cleaned up. Once that was done, Fazzie clung onto Mike’s shoulder as William opened the door all the way. They walked out of the closet and out of the office.

“What time is it?”

“It’s six o’clock. Why did you ask?”

“Why so early?”

“This is really important. We’ve been working on this for months.”

“How important can it be?”

“You’ll see, Michael.”

The two continued their path to the place where this invention was. Mike looked down, seeing workers constructing endoskeletons for the generic Synthetic Heart models. Soon they moved pass them and Mike saw workers building suits for endoskeletons. They vanished as they continued their walk and replacing them were robots on assembly lines. Workers connected each piece together. It was when they disappeared that Mike looked back up. There was no point to look down on them if he already knew the whole process of manufacturing generic models. The three got to an elevator. The doors closed behind them when they got in. William handed his son a white and purple chip. He stared at it with confusion, but it was quickly replaced with joyful approval. Mike placed it somewhere safe and waited for his father to press a button. He did nothing but put a hand in one of his pockets.

“What floor are we going to? 10, 7, 4, 1?”

“No, we’re taking a different one.” William took out some keys.

He searched for a couple of seconds before finding the right one. He placed it inside what appeared to just be a part the elevator's walls. A portion opened up and revealed a red button to another floor with a zero symbol next to it. William pressed it and down they went. They passed each of the building's rooms. Soon they even passed the parking complex. Soon they were underground.

As it kept going down, Mike asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." William answered.

In about a few minute, they reached the stopping point and doors swung open. They stepped out with William leading the way. There were machines and bottles of chemicals everywhere. There also boxes piled up on one another. Offices huddled closely together. Mike noticed books on robotics and anatomy of organic creatures in book cases. He also noticed files and plans being stored away.

"What is this place, Dad?"

"This is the laboratory for top secret projects. There are seven rooms, but we only need go into one room."

It didn't take them too long to reach their place of interest. Inside was what seems to be millions of scientists. Some of them were working on the computers while others made parts. In the center of a room, there were chains attached to a strange robot Mike couldn't make out. The only thing he noticed was that it stood up straight. When the scientists noticed William, they rushed out of the room. It almost seemed like Mike and William were swimming upstream. They were gone sooner than Mike expect, but he realized that his dad might of have planned this beforehand. Only one of the scientist remain. He had black hair and light brown eyes. He wore black gloves and a purple lab coat. He fixed his red tie and white shirt. In one hand, he held a remote control. He shook hands with the two Aftons with the other hand.

"Why if it isn't Afton's boy! It's nice to see you again, Michael. That last time I saw you was in the middle of your freshman year. How is my boy doing?

"It's nice to see you again too, Mr. Fitzgerald. Jeremy is doing well at school, and he's perfectly okay from what happened yesterday."

Before they could talk any further, William interrupted, "Scott, how is the robot?"

"Its internal systems have been fully tested and are ready to go, however there are a few tweaks we could make to it later. Luckily it's nothing too serious."

"Good. Please unchain and activate the robot now." William demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Afton." Scott responded.

Scott pressed a button from his remote that released the robot from the chains. It crouched a bit when it was released, but you could still tell it was standing. Scott walked up towards the robots back and opened up a panel that revealed a hidden button. He pressed it and the robot went online. It staggered towards Mike and looked down at him with its blue eyes. Its incomplete body was just an endoskeleton, but it was total mess. Mike could tell that this robot was made up of various parts from other projects. He could even see some eyes hidden in the endoskeleton. Its hands and three fingers didn't resemble those of any human or animal. Its feet were more human, but there was still something unnatural about them. On its collar bone was a single red button. Its face was the most normal part of the robot, but that wasn’t saying a lot. Its endoskeleton face was covered by a white mask with a red nose like a clown. It wore a yellow and green general’s cap. White spikes replaced its ears. It had no mouth, but it had a black faceplate where its mouth would be. Mike noted that the mask had very thin lines. Even though the robot had a monstrous appearance, Mike held his hand out in a friendly manner. The robot’s core was in its mouth, and its stomach tied into a knot as it reached for Mike’s hand. Those feelings it felt disappeared as the two shook hands.

“I’m Michael, the son of one of your creators. Please just call me Mike. This bear-like creature hugging my leg is my Synthetic Heart named Fazzie.”

Fazzie let go of his partner's leg and stepped close to the robot. Seeing how it didn’t react in an aggressive manner, Fazzie hugged its leg. The robot stroked the robot bear’s head.

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I am Special Afton Number - 001: Ennard. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” the voice was chilling and ambiguous, but there was no malice behind it.

William came close to his son and said, “We haven’t created a voice for him yet, so we used a test sample.”

Mike turned to his father and asked, “What’s his purpose?”

“Remember when I created a prototype Synthetic Heart to maintain world peace?”

“I only remember a little like how it was intended to be the first Synthetic Heart without the need of a person to operate it, but everything else is a blur. I used to know more about it. I guess all my focus on school and taking down whatever disturbs the city crowded my brain.”

“You're right. I thought that robot would be my greatest success, but I was wrong and it ran off to die in the robot graveyard. I saw it myself. Anyway, Ennard is our most advanced Synthetic Heart so far. As a Solo Synthetic Heart, Ennard has no need to fuse with a human. Instead, he already has all of its abilities from the start like a Synthetic Master. With no one holding it down, it can monitor the world’s leaders and make sure nothing breaks the order.”

“That’s pretty fascinating!”

“There is one problem. To build Ennard, we used spare parts from my previous creations. However, we don't have much left to use and our shipment has been delayed for some time now. I'm planning to going into the abandoned laboratory later."

After a moment of silence, Mike shouted, "I'll go to the abandoned lab and retrieve those parts!"

"What?"

"Let me scavenge around that old place for parts and bring them back to you."

No, it's too dangerous and especially after what happened yesterday, I'm not going to risk your life."

"I've handled worse missions. Besides, I am the great and powerful Freddy Fazbear! I'm practically unbeatable! Trust me, Dad."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you. Let me give you something to help you." William signed and walked off to another section of the underground lab.

Ennard glanced at Mike and asked, "Who is Freddy Fazbear?"

"Freddy Fazbear is the fusion between Fazzie and I. Basically It's my other form. You want to see it?"

Ennard nodded and with that, Mike fused with Fazzie. In a flash, Mike became Freddy. Ennard gazed in awe as he scanned Freddy.

"This transformation doesn't just affect looks. Now watch!" Freddy shouted with pride.

He jumped into the air and created a crescent moon in front of him. It stayed in the position until his feet touched the ground. His left arm became a drill while a coat of metal thickens on the claws of his right hand. He dived into the ground and popped out from one of the walls. He swiped the air his metal claws. He traveled back to where he was standing before. He took out a boomerang from his left arm and broke it in half. The insides revealed various rocks, metals, and minerals.

"Wow! How are you able to do all of this?"

"Simple. There are five elements. They are Ignis, Tempestas, Aqua, Terra, and Vacuum. In each element, there are two subgroup. For example, the two subgroups for the Terra element are Nature and Metal. I'm a Terra-Metal. What element and subgroup are you?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't think I was given one yet."

"Maybe when I find your parts, we can pick one for you."

The two continued to talk for a while. As they chatted, a figure entered in the room. They two didn't noticed this, so they yapped away. The figure smiled and took out something from his pocket. He opened the white sheet up. It was a childish drawing of a boy and a strange robot. A robot almost like Ennard. The words "my friend" sat in the center of paper. The eyes of the figure moved down to the bottom right corner. The words "Michael Afton" were written in purple crayon. The figure folded the paper back up and watched the two for a while.

 

* * *

 

The sun shined brighter than ever. The morning dew nearly vanished. White, puffy cloud rolled against a bright blue sky. Air couldn't been more fresh. Jeremy, Darko, Charlotte, and Helen walked on the dry sidewalk.

"Thank god it's Saturday!" Jeremy cheered.

"I couldn't said it better myself," Charlotte added.

"The only thing that can damper this day would be Jeremy running into Clayton," Darko blurted out.

"What did you fight about this time?" Helen asked Jeremy.

"He got upside someone "rusty and old" like me fought someone yesterday. He's the most annoying little brother you could ever have!" Jeremy explained.

"I think you're over exaggerating. He can't be that bad," Charlotte chimed in.

"Oh, he's not bad. He's awful! At least you're lucky that you and your brother get along pretty well. I have to deal with a stuck-up, bratty, little pest!"

Jeremy burned with rage as thoughts of his younger brother raced in his mind. Charlotte patted his back until his face turned neutral.

"Feel better?"

"A little."

She grinned mischievously and pecked his cheek. His face burned like a wildfire. He glanced at her and gave her a smile. The Synthetic Hearts giggled at the boy with bright red cheeks.

"How are you now?"

"Better! Let's just get to Jesse and Sammy's house." Red still covered his face.

It didn't take them too long to get there. They stood in front of a door made out of mahogany wood. The gold door knob shined brightly. Charlotte knocked on the door, and the two waited silently. After sometime, Jeremy decided to knock on the door. After that time, the door immediately opened. The person staring at them was Sammy and Goldie.

"Sorry about that, I had to get some parts," Sammy stated.

"Don't worry about it. We want to have a little chat with you and your brother," Charlotte said.

"Okay. He's in the workshop."

They went inside the house and followed Sammy to the garage. The blond-haired boy swung open, revealing his Jesse and Henry working on an endoskeleton. Blueprints, parts, and tools were scattered all over the room. A small stage with purple and white star curtain rested in the room. On the stage, a dog bed sat with Roger sleeping inside. Jesse and Henry soon noticed the three. Henry knew exactly what the three wanted, so he stepped out of the room. Jesse came close to his companions.

"What brings you guys here?" Jesse asked.

"Jeremy and Charlotte have some important news to share," Sammy said.

"What is this important news that must stop me from working on this project?"

"Charlotte and I got an email from Mike. He wants to show us something and then meet up at some place."

"What place?"

"We don't know. Mike never said where," Charlotte stated.

"It sounds like a mission. I would love to join the brawl, but I promised my dad that I would work on this today. Besides, that overgrown fur ball can take care of himself."

Before he could turn, a static breathing filled his ears. From the ceiling, purple eyes glared down at Jesse. From the floor, a shadow loomed underneath the boy. The figure with purple eyes dropped onto the ground and revealed itself. It appeared to be a pale woman in her late teens or early twenties. Her blue hair glowed with radiance, and her closed eyes displayed purple eyelids. White armor with blue and purple accents covered her body. Underneath her armor was a black suit. White gloves with blue joints covered hands. Thin lines went across her face. In a way, she somewhat resembled a ballerina. She crawled towards Jesse like a spider. He showed no fear at the woman. He instead rolled his eyes and groaned.

"First of all, I told you to not crawl on the walls and floors when guest are here."

"My apologies, but no one told me that someone was going to visit," she informed him. Her mature and serene voice could make anyone calm.

"That's because we weren't expecting anyone. Second of all, why are you even here? I thought you said that you would work today at the headquarters."

"I was planning to, however your father, my creator, asked me to help you two on this frame."

"Wait, were you here the hold time?"

"Yes. I even overheard you talking with your friends over."

"I think it's rude to eavesdrop, but saying that would make me a hypocrite. Wouldn't it, sis?" A deep, masculine, and intimidating voice caught everyone's attention.

A shadow rose from the ground. He took form of a hybrid between an American black bear and a sun bear. His dark fur resembled ashes. The insides of his ears, his muzzle, and his stomach were grey. He wore a tore up, yellow top hat. He had a silver gorget with a yellow bow tie on it. There was an emblem of a bear and a sun on his stomach. On his chest, there were black buttons. His dagger claws and needle teeth glistened in the light. He bit down on his cigar. His ember eyes stared at his sister and Jesse.

"Special Silver Number - 001: Yenndo and Special Silver Number - 002: Ballora, stop listening to my conversation with my friends and scram! This doesn't involve you two at all!"

The brother and sister duo blankly stared at Jesse. They turned to each other and exchanged devious grins to one another. They turned back to Jesse. The look on their faces almost seemed to mock him.

"What are you guys planning?" Jesse asked.

"Oh nothing. Now run along with your little friends while we take over with your father's work." Yenndo pulled out the cigar from his mouth and smoke came out as he spoke.

"What are going to do if I refuse to go?"

"Hey sis, are those Minireenas of yours doing anything right now?" He glanced at Ballora with the most awful grin.

"No. In fact, they'll love to assist you."

Hidden in the ceiling's shadows, orange eyes loomed over Jesse. With the snap of her fingers, small dolls resembling ballerinas dropped onto him. Some climbed on him while other clung onto him. He tried to shake them off, but they hung onto him tightly. The sight of Jesse struggling baffled his friends. Sammy, on the other hand, chuckled a little. Jesse noticed this and snarled back at him, causing Sammy to stop laughing. The Synthetic Hearts face palmed and just wanted all of this to end.

"Get them off of me!" Jesse screamed.

"Oh we'll get them off, but only when you decide to help your friends."

"No way! Roger, get up and help me out," he commanded.

The red fox stretched out his body and woke up. His sight set on his partner trying his best to pull the Minireenas off his face. Roger looked unamused.

"How and why did this happen?"

"Those two over there thought it would be funny if they had the Minireenas hold me down since I wouldn't go on a mission."

"Don't ye love going on missions?"

"Normally I would love to go, but I promised Dad that I would help him today."

"I'm pretty sure yer dad wouldn't mind if ye decide to help yer friends."

"No!"

"Stop acting like a stubborn child and help yer friends out!" Roger nearly screamed.

"Fine," he groaned.

After he said that, the living dolls let go of him and crawled back into the darkness. Jesse's friends and Synthetic Hearts sighed in relief. Roger went to his partner's side as the robotic siblings ran off somewhere. Jesse smiled at them as they left. He knew he couldn't stay mad at them forever. They walked out of the workshop and headed towards the front door. Before they could leave, Yenndo handed something to Jeremy and Charlotte while Ballora handed something to Jesse. Special chips rested in the children's hands. Jeremy and Charlotte's chip looked almost identical, orange and lavender. Jesse's chip, on the other hand, was white and pink. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know what it is, but my creator wanted me to give it to you," she replied.

He stared at it for a couple of seconds before saying, "It's just like Dad to overdo it. Thank you. I'll see you later." He then fused with Roger and transformed into Foxy.

She smiled and threw a communication device to him. Yenndo threw the same devices at Jeremy and Charlotte. They all caught it with success. They all hooked it up to one of their ears.

"If you need anything, just call me. Yenndo and I will be in the headquarters."

"See you around. Just don't come running to me and start crying on my chest if something bad happens."

They rolled their eyes at him. The only response they got was him putting his cigar back into his mouth and letting out a little chuckle. Jeremy fused with Darko while Charlotte fused with Helen. With that, they turned into Bonnie and Chica. Sammy stared at his brother and friends. He looked down at Goldie. He turned to Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica again.

"Why are you standing like an idiot for? Aren't you going to come?" Foxy seemed annoyed.

Sammy's face lit up like a lightbulb. He fused with Goldie and turned into Fredbear. His eyes were the same greenish-teal Goldie had. After they stepped outside, they nodded at each other and left the scene. The two robotic sibling smiled and headed for the headquarters.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Fredbear followed the instructions of the place's address. It would have taken them a long time if it wasn't for Fredbear's ability to teleport to any place his heart desired. They stood in front of Freddy. The bear stared down at his friends. He leaned against the building's door. He lifted up his head and pointed his finger up. They looked up and saw the building's sign. It read "Afton Labs" in faded purple letters. They looked back him and nodded. He got off the door and settled his hand the on handle. He turned it, and the door creaked open. The other peeked their heads over Freddy's shoulders. A single, dark room with a dangling light source laid in front of their eyes. The light blue paint slowly peeled off the walls. Dirt and dust covered the black and white tile floor. Broken glass created walking hazards. Pictures in shattered frames rested on walls and the floor. The most noticeable part of the room was a huge, cylinder-shaped elevator right in the dead center. The gang turned their heads to each other with Freddy pointing towards the elevator. They nodded in approval and headed straight for it with Freddy leading them. As they walked in the room, the floor made cracking noises. A mouse zoomed in front of them. Foxy licked his lips and got ready to pounce on it. Freddy gave him a cold glare, just exactly like the one his father would give to most people. Chills crawled up Foxy's spine as Freddy pierced with his soul with those frightening eyes. The mouse ran off, causing Foxy to let out a quiet snarl. He stood back up, letting the gang to continue their path. Once they reached the elevator, Freddy examined it first before getting in. He realized that it contained a lot of space, enough to fit them all in. He stepped inside and gave a thumbs up. They copied his movement, filling up space inside. The door slammed shut after they all got in. Freddy checked his own communication device and then he checked the others. Freddy pressed the button to the lowest floor. The lights constantly stopped working only for them to go on again. A large fan above them created air like it did in old times.

"You have any idea what we do once get in the actual lab?" Chica asked.

"My father gave me a device that should give us some help, but he also said that it's acting a bit weird," Freddy replied.

He took out a strange device. It was a black screen with a yellow frame, a yellow handle, and blue eyes. He turned it on, and a voice from the speaker played.

"Welcome to Afton Labs, whether you read our ads in useless objects or came here as a result of a dare. I'm model five of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System, or HandUnit as most people call me. Your new profession includes wonderful things such as challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities," the voice said like he was spokesman in a commercial.

"I don't know what you were talking about! HandUnit seems to be working perfectly. In fact, I want to have it after this mission," Bonnie declared.

From the handle, keypad flipped wide open. This caused Freddy to adjust the position of his hand.

"Please enter your name on the keypad, but be careful as you can't change your name later."

The screen flickered a lot, making things harder to see, but Freddy noticed that the maximum amount of characters was four. He decided to type in "Mike". The screen flashed and a loud beeping roared out of the speakers. The first thing to pop up on the screen again was "error" in green words.

"There seems to be an error with your keypad, but I can see what you were trying to type. Let me auto-correct it for you. Give me one moment to decrypt your input," He said and it took only moment before he spoke again, "Welcome: Eggs Benedict."

Freddy slowly turned his head to Bonnie. His face told the whole story. Bonnie tried to give him a reassuring grin and chuckled. It only ended with a fading grin and dying laughter. Bonnie glanced at his boss before looked down at his hands.

"On second thought, you can keep HandUnit."

Freddy rolled his eyes and looked at the walls of the moving elevator. Bonnie and Chica started up a conversation as Foxy and Fredbear played Rock-Paper-Scissors. He took off his hat and focused his eyes on it. He fiddled with it and sighed. He quickly looked at his friends. They were too caught up with their own things. He fixed his eyes back on his hat.

"Afton's boy." That thought echoed in his head over and over again like a broken record.

The cold and sterile atmosphere of the elevator created a hollow, empty inside Freddy even though he was surrounded by his friends. The freezing air pressing against his back certainly wasn't helping him feel comfortable. He looked around the room again and noticed something he didn't see before. It was a torn up poster. He couldn't make out the image, yet he knew it was one his father's robots. In his mind, a blurry figure popped up in his head. It knelled down and lent a hand for younger version of himself as a human. It pulled him up and smiled at him. He smiled back it. That happy memory almost made him forget those repeating words. The world stood still until a loud bang broke Freddy's silence. He placed his hat back on before the others could see him.

"You may open now the elevator doors with that big, bright, red, and extremely obvious button," HandUnit pointed out.

Freddy couldn't see it however. Before he could search for it, Fredbear pressed the button, unlocking the steel door. Freddy finally found the red button on his right side, but everyone had already left. He dashed out of there and sped up ahead his friends. He slowed down his pace as they followed behind him. He led them to a room with three vents and two large windows. The room was dark even though the lights were better than those found in the singular room on the surface or the elevator. Gas tanks were scattered along the walls. Dolls who now only danced in jerky movements sat on top two drawers standing proud like pillars. The two hands of a clock on Freddy's left didn't move.

"You are now in the Primary Control Module. The vent to your left is the Research Center, where scientists from all over the world study and perform experiments on various chemicals or new technology such as the solar-powered dynamo to create the most advanced robots. To your right is the Testing Area, this is where newly-created robots are trained to cooperate with humans and improve on their battle skills. The crawl space in front of you leads to the Main Lab, here scientists build the robots themselves." The recording stopped.

The gang waited patiently for Freddy's orders. He locked his eyes on the pathways and windows. He soon put his focus back on his friends.

"Even though I usually don't say this, I think it's best if we split up. Bonnie and Chica, go to the Research Center. Foxy and Fredbear, see what you can find in the Test Room. I'll examine the Main Lab."

They nodded in agreement. Bonnie and Chica easily squeezed into the vent while Foxy had to push Fredbear inside. As soon as Fredbear was fully inside and was able to crawl, Foxy got on all four and swiftly crawled inside like a real fox. They were all gone, leaving Freddy all alone. He looked down at the Main Lab's vent. He took quick measurements before getting inside. He crouched down and shoved himself inside.

"It seems you're taking quite a long time. Please proceed with more speed and less noise," HandUnit demanded.

Freddy ignored him and continued trying to fix his large body into the small vent. After much struggling, the vent allowed him to fit inside. He crawled quietly and slowly, listening to hear any voices that didn't belong to his gang. He stopped as soon as a quiet clunk was heard. His left eye's colors changed to its endoskeleton form. His red pupil and smaller, white pupil of his bad eye scanned the tiny area for anything suspicious. Nothing was found. He continued his trail. Light shined up ahead. Freddy moved faster than before and reached the other side. He carefully got himself out and set up his feet on the ground. He stretched out his arms and legs. He took deep breaths in and out. His eyes settled on a desk, a panel, and a huge glass window in front of him. Small fans created a breeze that crawled underneath his fur. A doll sat by the panel. He turned on the lights to see if there was anything he should take note of. With the press of a button, the light shined down onto the Main Lab on the other side. Suddenly all the lights turned off.

"There seems to be a power malfunction that cause the lights to stop working. I'll be able to reboot the system, but I'll be offline momentarily during the process. Other various systems will be offline as well such as security doors, vent locks, and oxygen. Please standby as I commence system reboot."

"Shutting off oxygen? Who thought that would be a smart idea? My father hired some weird people alright," Freddy thought.

He waited patiently for the system to work again as a computer's voices announced everything shutting down one by one. His eyes were the source of light in the room. He fiddled with his communication device. He called his friends to check if they were okay. They all had the same answer: yes. He asked quietly to himself if he wanted to make conversation with one of them, but he realized that it would have distracted them from their mission. He turned the device and listened to the thoughts in his head, only ones talking.

"I don't recognize you. Are you new here? No, you can't be. I heard this lab has been shut down for years. Yet this scenario feels familiar to me," A voice suddenly spoke.

Freddy easily picked up that the voice belonged to a girl. She spoke in a monotone way, but her actual voice was genuinely soft and soothing. It erased his worries and his previous thoughts. She sounded like an angel to him.

"It's strange that out of all the places you could go to, you come here. I'm rather curious to know why you would spend your time in this place willingly. Was it curiosity or was it ignorance? Perhaps it was bravery or foolishness?" The voice asked.

"Actually I came here to gather some extra robotic parts and suits for my dad," he answered.

"So you're an errand boy?" She let a snicker.

"I'm more of a heroic mercenary ready to help people with their problems."

"Sure, whatever you say. I just didn't remember that heroes could sound similar to psychotic clowns. Anyway, there is a space under the desk; I'm guessing that a worker or dumb teenager crafted it as some sort of hiding place and it appeared to work for him. You should probably hurry," she recommended.

Logic began stirring up inside of him, causing his to burst out, "Why? I barely know you and now you're already telling me what to do!"

"Keep your voice down! They'll find you if you don't go under the safe desk." He followed her instructions and saw a small door with little holes scattered around.

"You're safe now; just try not to make eye contact with them. If you listen to me, they lose interest and things will be over quicker."

"Okay," he reluctantly said.

He kept his eyes on the holes. He waited for them, whatever they were. His breathing grew quiet like the starry night. He heard tiny footsteps and loud clanging. From the distance, he could make out figures resembling baby dolls coming towards him. They laughed with a strange child-like innocence. One of them peeked a blue eye through a random hole. Freddy didn't have enough time to react and was immediately spotted. The creature frozen in its place for quite some time. He knew why it froze in place. It was finally about to regain its composure.

"Hello in there! ~" the creature greeted in a sing-song tone.

Freddy remained silent. His body stayed stone still. He decided to let the creature make its first move. Seeing that it wasn’t getting the reaction it wanted, the creature turned to the others.

"Someone is inside," it claimed.

"Is it the same person?" One of them asked.

"No. It's someone different," it answered.

They giggled amongst themselves. He could only watch them. Eyes appeared at almost every hole. Freddy dodged their eye sights, but it didn't matter because they knew he was on the other side. A boiling feeling raced in his vein and filled up his mind as he kept repeating his actions.

"We always find a way inside. You're no different from the others who snuck in here."

His mind became foggier with fire by each passing minutes. His blood began to boil now. His burning eyes glared straight at them. His jaws snapped at the creatures. He swung the door open.

"What are you doing? Close the door!" The voice screamed.

"I'm going to give these annoyances a lesson they sure wouldn't forget!" he roared.

He squeezed his body through the door and pushed himself to the other side. His body was able to get through. He stood up, pride and tall, with a monstrous aura. He completely towered over the creatures. For a minute there, he could see the fear in their eyes. The living dolls wore red and black clothes similar to those of the Harlequin. They drew out their wooden swords and charged at him. He dodged each one and threw his Crescent Boomerangs at them. Only some took the hits. The creatures created small, icy orbs from their hands and threw them at Freddy. He took the hits, but they pain barely got to him. The claws on his right forearm extended. He dashed towards them and slashed a few of the creatures. The other he didn't attack crawled onto him. He shook his body and stomp on those trying to drag themselves away. Other crawled back onto him and bit him. He only growled at them at they continued to bite him. One got on his face. He grabbed it and threw it across the room. He tried to shake the others off, but they held a tight grip on him. He took off his hat to see what chip could help him. The first one to catch his eyes was the white and purple chip his father gave him. He took it out and placed in it in his slot. A strange feeling took over his body. Soon after the feeling disappeared, he changed. His white and purple fur shined in darkness. He stared at his right hand's new buster gun that resembled Bonnie if he was blue. He charged it and let out a shot at one of them. He shot the others with his energy bullets. They fell one by one. Freddy was finally able to get a breath. Before he could even blink, more of those creatures appeared.

"Aw great! Just what I need," he shouted in frustration.

He aimed his shots at them, but they dodged them and lunged right at him. Before they could grasp their hands onto him, something slashed of them. The figure was too blurry for him to make out. It went into the shadows and locked its eyes on the creatures. Their body began to shake as they looked right into its eyes Freddy couldn't see.

"She's here! We have to leave now!" One of them commanded.

Most of them ran off to somewhere unknown. Only one stood in front of Freddy. It grinned and chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at the giggling creature.

"We'll see you again soon and when we do, I'll make sure you don't leave here alive! ~" it chuckled.

Before it could run off with the others, Freddy shot it. It collapsed to the ground and dragged itself away. He changed back to normal and grabbed the chip. After placing it back in his hat, Freddy turned around in the direction heavy breathing came from. He slowly walked toward to, but he left enough room between them.

"Thank you for helping out back there. You certainly were able to ward them away," he complemented.

"Why did you disobey my instructions?" Her voice had a hint of anger hiding inside.

"I wasn't going to let those things taunt and torment me! They were also in the way of my objection. How else was I supposed to get rid of them?" He let out his anger.

"I suppose you have a reasonable point. Maybe next time you shouldn't ask so reckless," she suggested.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked.

“You remind me of someone dear to me, someone I couldn’t save. I want to atone for my sins,” she stated.

His ears perked up and rain clouds covered his heart. His eyes looked at the floor. He wanted to ask more, but he decided it may not be the best time to pester her with questions like that. He looked back at the shadow.

“Isn’t your name Eggs Benedict?” she joked.

“No! How did you even heard that?”

“Your guide,” sarcasm positively dripped from her tone, “had turned on the speakers for everything to hear.”

Freddy took out HandUnit and gave him a mean look. He was so tempted to throw it at a wall or crush it with his hands. He realized that his father might get mad at him and that his father could fix the helper robot later.

“When your guide comes back on, he will tell you that he was unsuccessful and that you must fix the system manually. You’ll have to go to the Breaker Room, which can be accessed by going in the Research Center.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I know this lab very well. I would know these kinds things by now.”

“Anyway, I never gave you my name. It’s Fre-”

“William Afton’s son, Michael Afton. Of course, I heard of you.”

“My name in this form is Freddy Fazbear and I would prefer to be called that. You can just call me Freddy.”

“My name is . . . Victoria,” she said, putting much thoughts into her words.

Freddy gulped for that name belonged to he once knew. Before he could ask her more questions, HandUnit instantly turned back on and explained that he couldn’t reboot the system. He talked about the things Victoria already revealed to him. After he stopped talking, Freddy turned on his communication device. He called Bonnie and Chica, telling them about the Breaker Room and how it can bring the lights back. Soon afterwards, the power returned as the lights and ventilation systems turn on. Before hanging up, Bonnie and Chica told him that they obtained some parts. After they hung up, Foxy and Fredbear contacted Freddy to tell him that found some parts. Foxy also told Freddy that Ballora was trying to contact him and how someone interfered with their connection.

“Tell her that I’m okay. I’ll meet you guys at the Headquarters tomorrow. I need to rest a bit.”

“Alright,” Foxy said, annoyed, and then hung up.

Freddy started to walk away. He quickly turned his at Victoria, who was just staring at him. They set their sights on each other for a moment. He could now she her in her entirety. Most of her body was covered by a dirty, tattered, brown cape. The skin that could be seen was tan. Her red hair was tied up in pigtails. She had silver pieces of metal instead of ear. A white mask covered part of her face. Her emerald green eyes focused on his scar and his bad eye. Her facial expression didn’t show fear but rather pity for the Synthetic Master. Though she had to look up at him, she was surprisingly tall with her only 4 inches shorter than him. For whatever, there was a glimpse of familiarity in her eyes. She was about to leave until he walked back to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw that he held his hand out. Confusion covered her face though a part of her cape covered her mouth.

“What are you doing?” she asked

“I want you help you atone for all the bad things you done, at least that’s what you implied.”

“Help me?”

“Yeah. If you joined my gang, you can become a hero and all the good things you could do will outweigh the bad. What do say?”

One of her hands, a white glove with red lines similar to joints, reached for his hand. They shook their hands in agreement. He smiled, and he could tell that she smiled underneath the cloth.

“It seems rather brainless to be so trusting of me so fast, but I’ll admit that you’re pretty kind,” she stated.

“It’s just my way of saying thank you. C’mon, let’s go to my house so we can rest up for tomorrow.” She nodded and the two left.

 

 

It was already nine o'clock when they arrived. As soon as they stepped into the house, Freddy defused. Mike and Fazzie now stood. Victoria didn’t seem shocked. She glanced at Fazzie before settling her eyes on Mike’s scar and bad eye. She had that look of pity on her again. Fazzie, just noticing Victoria, pointed at her. Her attention instantly went back to the robotic bear.

“Who’s this?” Fazzie asked Mike.

“This is Victoria. Victoria, this is my Synthetic Heart. His name is Fazzie. Victoria is going to stay here for some time. While I put on my pajamas, I want you guys to get to know each other,” he said with much enthusiasm.

He left the living room, leaving Fazzie and Victoria alone. Fazzie stared at her with distrust. He shook it off, but he still didn’t feel comfortable around her. She was unfazed by Fazzie’s actions. In fact, it appeared like she expected it. She towered over Fazzie as if she was the Empire State Building and he was a human. Her face showed no malice, but it didn’t show joy either. The room remained silent until Mike came back in his pajamas.

“I’m going to bed. I really need to rest my body. I’ll see you two in the morning,” Mike stated.

Fazzie ran up next to Mike and pulled the legs of his pants. He placed his partner on a shoulder.

“Can I please come with you? I don’t really like being alone with her.”

“Sure. I understand that you don’t care for her company, but you just need time to adjust.”

The two walked upstairs. She looked at them until she couldn’t see them anymore. She soon grabbed a book from a bookcase and sat on the velvet couch before she started to read. Time passed quickly with each turn of page. It was already twelve o’clock when she finished. She placed on the coffee table. She lifted herself off the couch and walked upstairs. Her fingers traveled up the railings. Her eyes followed along. Her hand went back her cape once the rail stopped. She glanced at each room until she found Mike’s room. She quickly stepped into the room and walked towards Mike. He slept so peacefully. She took out a hand and stroked his hair.

“You haven’t changed at all, Michael.”

She removed her hand from his hair and grabbed a silver pocket watch with her other hand. She stared at it and turned it around. There was writing on the back. She turned it back around and opened it up and gazed at a picture. It was greatly torn, but she knew what the images were. She placed it away and walked away from him. Before she left, she looked at him one last time.

She muttered under her breath, “But things are different now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one was somewhat difficult to write, but I really enjoyed making it. Most of the important characters for this particular story have been introduced though we have a few more to go. I also decided to have less action this chapter chapter to show more the character, aspects of their personalities, and hidden secrets. More will be revealed as this story continues. On to character designs! Ennard was original going to look like Gamma from Mega Man 3 (especially the Gigamix version). I then changed the design to look more like General from Mega Man X4. The final design is based much more heavily on the canon design, but you can still see some of the Gamma/General inspiration. Ballora was the hardest to do, but I eventually settled on based her canon self, Top Man, and the armor designs from the Mega Man Legends series. Yenndo was the easiest to design and you can tell what character he also is. The last important thing I want to say is that Victoria will be very, very important. Now with that out of the way, I hope I’ll see you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: That was the prologue for this story. I'm sorry that the prologue wasn't super great, but I swear this story will get better. I'm not the best writing action scenes, but I thought I pretty good. It's at least better and longer than my first action scene in RockRemix. I originally designed the Synthetic Masters more like Robot Masters from classic Mega Man and Mavericks from Mega Man X, but I decided to make them more like their animatronic counterparts. You can still see the Robot Master/Maverick inspirations though. Freddy is based on Slash Beast and Crescent Grizzly (Grizzly Slash, Bonnie is based on Elec Man, Plug Man, and a bit of Dark Necrobat (Dark Dizzy), Chica is based on Fire Man and Burn Rooster, Foxy is based on Pirate Man and Blizzard Wolfang, and Fredbear is based on Bamboo Pandamonium. Their move sets are based on Robot Master/Maverick powers and the moves from FNAF World. For the overall design, just imagine unwithered versions of the animatronics from FNAF 2 with some slight inspiration from their FNAF and FNAF 4 selves. The Synthetic Hearts are mostly based on the appearances of the animatronics in FNAF World. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
